


Ever Fallen In (It's Not My Business)

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Attraction Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Liam is an idiot, Light Dom/sub, M/M, This is very short, Unrequited Lust, ankle and leg kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam sees something he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Fallen In (It's Not My Business)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short sequel to Attraction (You Are the Sun). It takes place a few months after it, when Louis and Harry were staying in the same apartment. I just wanted Liam being an idiot so here we are.

“Alright then,” Liam shouted as he went back to the flats. He had been out with Niall and Zayn for a bit of playing footie in the park, and now he was heading back for a shower. His flat (his own flat, a place all his own, it still made him excited to think about) was on the second floor, and he headed up the stairs, still too worked up from the game to take the elevator. 

The shower felt great, the flats had wonderful water pressure, better than at his old house. Liam missed his parents, but he didn’t miss the rest, no reason to. Now he was caught up in a whirlwind, and was sharing it with four other boys. His life was the best. 

Thinking about that made him want to find Harry and Louis. They shared a flat and they had stayed sequestered in it all day. Liam shut off the shower, dried himself off and found some new clothes. He’ll just pop in on them, see if they wanted to do something. 

He used his key to get into Harry and Louis’s flat, and it was quiet inside. “Hey,” he said, and there was no answer. He carefully closed the door behind him, and went to check the kitchen. Nobody. Then he heard some giggling from Louis’s bedroom, and he went toward it, smiling. They were probably wrestling or messing around. Silly Louis.

He walked to the door, and discovered it was cracked open. He was about to fling it open the rest of the way, and then he-stopped.

Louis was on his back, naked, legs spread, propped up on his elbows. Harry was between them, shirtless and maybe more but Liam couldn’t see, and smiling up at Louis. Louis was smiling too, his face creased in affection and Liam had seen that look before, when Louis was looking at Harry. He just didn’t know how far that affection went.

“Are you my good boy?” Louis said, and Harry nodded. “All right, prove it. You know what you like to do.” And that was all he had to say, apparently, because then Harry leaned down and started kissing Louis’s ankles. 

Liam heard a very insistent voice in his head saying _Go now, leave._ This was none of his business, and it was naughty and he was invading their privacy and he couldn’t look away. Harry was kissing and rubbing Louis’s legs, like they were the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, and Louis had a hand on his cock now, head tipped back, as Harry kissed him and loved him. And it was love, Liam was a bit of an idiot sometimes but he could see it, even in this weird form. Harry was in his element, making Louis feel good.

And Louis was…he was beautiful. Liam’s hand strayed down to his shorts, and he squeezed his cock. Louis had his eyes closed now, eyelashes against his cheeks and Liam wished it was him, his body between Louis’s legs, kissing over the curve of his calves. 

“That’s a good boy,” Louis said suddenly, and Liam almost gasped, biting his lip to keep the sound in. “Now, move up here and suck me like a good boy, okay Harry? Will you do that for me?” 

“Yes, Louis,” Harry said, the first thing he’d heard from Harry’s mouth since this started. He moved up, pushing his pants down as he did, revealing his cock, fully hard and red. Louis smiled at him again, cupping Harry’s face, and then Harry bent down and licked over Louis’s cock.

Liam felt his cock jump in his hand, watching as Harry stretched his mouth over Louis’s dick, taking him down. Louis grunted and spread his legs further, head back, eyes closed again as Harry worked him over, his hand on Louis’s cock now, stroking in time with his mouth. Liam leaned in closer, trying to get a better look, and his elbow hit the door and it swung open with a bang. 

Harry turned to look first, and his eyes widened and Liam could only guess what he looked like: hand on his cock through his shorts, watching them. Louis opened his eyes next, and his shock was immediately followed by anger. “Liam! Get out!” 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Louis grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, 

“Get out now!” Liam started backing up, choking on his apologies, and the last thing he saw was Louis pulling a crying Harry into his arms.

It was two days before Louis came to talk to him. Liam spent most of those days in his room, stomach hurting from worry. He had not gotten much sympathy from Niall and Zayn. Niall just said “What the fuck did you think they were doing, shut up all day like that?” And Zayn stared at him, obviously thinking he was an idiot. He probably was, because on some level he’d known that Harry and Louis were in love. But he still didn’t expect that, and he didn’t expect his reaction to it either. And now…he didn’t know what was going to happen, if Louis and Harry wanted him out or not. He wouldn’t blame them if they did.

When Louis finally walked into his flat, Liam was ready for the worst. Louis just came in and sat next to him on the couch, and Liam couldn’t look at him. He kept thinking of how Louis had looked, head tipped back, blissed out as Harry went down on him. He wondered if he’d always see that when he saw Louis. 

“Liam, look at me.” Liam shook his head. “Liam,” Louis said, and his voice was stern, a little angry. Liam looked up into Louis’s face, his eyes nearly piercing through him. “How long? How long did you watch us?” 

“Few-few minutes,” Liam said, and he knew his face was red, shame burning through him. “I’m so sorry. Are-are you going to kick me out?” Liam had some of his clothes packed, just in case. 

“What? No. No, we’re not throwing you out.” The way Louis said it, as if that wasn’t even an option, made some of the tension in Liam’s stomach ease up. “You’re not getting away that easily, don’t worry. You’re one of us, even if you are a pervy idiot.” 

“Oh,” Liam said. “Thank you. I-“

“I’m not done.” Liam shut up, watching Louis. “Harry is very embarrassed. I asked him to come with me and he said no.” Louis sighed. “He’s young, you know he’s young, and he’s afraid you think he’s a pervert or something. So, you need to apologize to him. And make it good, get him flowers or new vinyl or something. I mean it.” 

“I will.” Liam looked back at the floor. “I’m just so sorry.” 

Louis put a hand on his shoulder and Liam wished he hadn’t, the feeling of Louis’s warmth making him wish he could come in closer, touch him. And he had no right. “It’s-well, it’s not okay, but I understand,” Louis said. “I mean, look at Harry. Of course you lost your head.” 

Liam nodded, pretending that was the case, and thought of Louis spread out again. _No. No, you’re the one that is beautiful._ He knew he could never say it, but that was okay. Louis didn’t need to know, not from him. He had Harry for that.

“Okay, now we’ve gotten that out of the way, come out of your hole and let’s play some footie. Everyone’s missed you.” Louis patted his shoulder hard and then he wasn’t touching Liam anymore. Liam sat there stupidly until Louis said “Come on, serious. You’ve felt sorry for yourself long enough. Let’s play.” 

“I haven’t been…” Liam didn’t even finish the sentence because Louis just raised his eyebrows and Liam laughed. “All right. Okay, I’m coming.” He went to get his trainers on, and when he got back to the living room, Louis was already gone.


End file.
